1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to a fastening apparatus in the electronic device to fix a main board on a shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method of fixing a main board 12 to a shield 11 is shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. The main board 12 is connected to the shield 11 by several screws 13 and copper shafts 14. The shield 11 has plurality of first threaded holes 111 by which a threaded post 141 of the copper shaft 14 is connected thereto, each copper shaft 14 has a second threaded hole 142, and the main board 12 has plurality of third threaded holes 121. The screw 13 engages the third threaded holes 121 and the second threaded hole 142, such that the main board 12 is connected and fixed to the shield 11.
Another conventional method of fixing a main board 16 to a shield 15 is shown in FIGS. 1c and 1d. The main board 16 is connected to the shield 15 by several supporting elements 17. The shield 15 has plurality of openings 151 and the main board 16 has plurality of through holes 161. The supporting element 17 is composed of elastic material and passes through the opening 15 to be fixed on the shield 15. The supporting element 17 has a neck portion engaging the through holes 161, such that the main board 16 is connected and fixed to the shield 15.
In the first method mentioned above, the main board is connected to the shield by screws and copper shafts such that the fabrication process is difficult and lengthy. In the second method, a special tool is required to release the main board and the shield and is also inconvenient.